


Monthly

by way1203



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Lupin, F/M, Lemon, Marauders' Era, Mentions of James and Sirius shenanigans, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/way1203/pseuds/way1203
Summary: The full moon was in exactly one week and you knew it. Not just because of the charts, but because Remus was behind you, pounding into you at a pace as unforgiving as his lycanthropy.





	1. Day 1: Rough

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me today, so I wrote it out in honor of Valentine's Day. Both Remus and the reader are seventh years.

The full moon was in exactly one week and you knew it. Not just because of the charts, but because Remus was behind you, pounding into you at a pace as unforgiving as his lycanthropy. You disliked seeing him suffer each month as he endured the pain his involuntary transformation caused. However, you had to admit that you loved the surge it caused in his libido. The two of you enjoyed each other's physical company in an effort to satisfy Remus's carnal cravings. Tonight was certainly no exception. As the headboard thumped against the wall, Remus expressed how thankful he was for the Quidditch victory party that absorbed James and Sirius's attentions for the night. You were just thankful for the empty dormitory and privacy charms. 

"Do you deserve this?" Remus asks, slowing his pace to accommodate deeper, more purposeful thrusts.

You bit down on the pillow beneath you, a series of moans and whimpers spilling from your mouth. He adjusts his grip on your hips. His palm collides with your bottom. You tilt your head back and cry out.

A sigh leaves your lips, " _Yes_..."

"Not good enough, darling. I asked a question. Do you deserve this?" Remus pulls your hair and lands another swat against your skin. You feel yourself inching closer to your release. His hand is on your left breast, his fingertips tease your nipple until it's fully erect. "Do you deserve to be fucked like this? Do you deserve to come?"

" _Merlin,_ _yes_!" Your head lolls to one side when he releases his grip on your locks. "I deserve it!"

He abruptly pulls out and, in one smooth motion, you're on your back. Remus smirks, "My name isn't Merlin, gorgeous. What is it?"

" _Moony_."

He fixes you with a playful glare. You notice then that his pupils are so dilated with want that you can barely see the gentle green you've come to love. You cover his mouth with yours. Your tongue slides against the top of his for a moment, before you suck his bottom lip and nip at it once for good measure.

"Remus," you say. "Your name is Remus. What's mine?"

He brushes his hair away from his face as he aligns himself with your center. He says your name in your ear. It comes out dirty and drips with intimacy.

"Now fuck me until I forget it."

"I plan to."

Remus enters you with a sharp push of his pelvis that hurts in all the right ways. He growls, his inner wolf getting the best of him. He starts to kiss your skin with an open mouth, sucking and licking that spot at the base of your neck that makes your eyes screw shut. You pull your knees back toward your shoulders and grip the sheets with one hand. Remus growls again, this time out of displeasure. You whine when he removes himself yet again. He holds your bottom in his grasp. 

"Who gave you permission to move?"

You smile up at him and shrug.

Remus tilts his head. "You're a naughty little girl, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am. It's not like a Prefect like you is going to do anything about it."

He digs his nails into your skin. Anticipation leaves you biting your bottom lip. You know full well what's coming next. Remus turns you onto your stomach. Before you realize what's happened, he's lifted your hips and placed three harsh smacks against your arse. He rolls you onto your back once more. Still smarting from his punishment, you pout at him. Remus leans forward and grants you a gentle kiss. 

"If you're a good girl, I won't do that again. Understood?"

You nod, admiring how quickly he could shift between dominance and tenderness. Remus gives you another kiss and you meld with him until the two of you separate.

"Shoulders," he orders. " _Now_."

You do as you're told and drape your legs where he wants them. "Better?"

"Much." Remus kisses your calf. "Such an obedient little girl, _aren't you_?"

You moan. He knows damn well what it does to you when he talks that way. Remus starts up again. This time, the new angle and pace leaves you panting as though you're in heat. He bottoms out repeatedly. You're certain that if he continues fucking you this deeply, you'll be unable to sit comfortably at breakfast.

"You drive me mad. D'you know that?"

"How so?" You tease.

"Every cycle these horrible thoughts fill my mind." Remus grips the headboard to steady himself. "I just...I want you everywhere. I want you constantly. All day I couldn't stop thinking about how much I wanted to bend you over something... _anything_ , and take you until you screamed. I don't give a damn if anyone sees."

The thought of having Remus in public sent a surge of pleasure to your core. Memories of him rubbing you beneath a blanket in the common room flooded your mind. The two of you had started out studying for Charms, when Remus had other ideas. His left hand slipped beneath the blanket and up your skirt. As you stared down at your textbook, your breath hitched in your throat when you felt his fingers against your clit. You tried desperately not to moan, while Remus continued to list off what you'd need to know for the test, occasionally tearing his eyes from his notes to smirk at your response to his actions. You felt yourself flush the moment his friends came around. Remus had carried on a conversation with James, Peter, and Sirius as though nothing were happening, while you were forced to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from drawing attention to yourself. They left just before you came. Thankfully, Remus managed to whisper _M_ _uffilato_ as you screamed into your palm.

You feel the slow boil of your orgasm rise past your stomach. 

"Don't stop."

"Fuck, you feel amazing!" Remus sighs. 

He reaches between you, his thumb grazing your clit in just the right way. You tighten around his length. Your body tenses and your eyes meet.

"Remus...love, I'm...I think I'm..."

You're stumbling over words now, and you hope he understands just how close you are.

Remus's eyes screw shut. "No... _not yet._.."

Did he mean that for you or himself? You're not sure but you can feel him trembling against you. He digs his teeth into your skin as he stops halfway inside you. This was the part where you often begged him to finish you off, to leave you crying his name as you shattered. But you don't this time because it's different. Because you know he's right behind you, which means he'll bring you both through it together.

He drives his palm against all 8,000 of those nerve endings as he shoves himself completely inside you. It's enough to send you catapulting to your release, yet it still manages to catch you off guard when it does. Your back arches and your nails leave pink trails against his skin. You shut your eyes. Relief washes over you all at once when you scream his name. You feel a burst of warmth inside you as Remus gives an inward moan. He whimpers your name once...twice... Your bodies tremble against one another's. He stays inside you until he no longer can, before he takes his place beside you. The two of you swap _I love you_ 's and other sweet nothings as he pulls you into his chest.

"That was brilliant," you say. The last time you fooled around was during the previous cycle and, to be completely honest, you were long overdue for a decent shag.

Remus looks down at you and smiles. There's a glint of something in his eyes. Mischief? Lust? You decide it's both. He runs his fingers through your hair. "Get some rest, gorgeous. I have six days left, and I plan to spend each of them on top of you."


	2. Day 2: Cardigan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think this would be as well received as it has been. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! I’m honored. 
> 
> Second, I didn’t think I’d continue this, but then I found myself writing this chapter. Happy New Year!

Remus is nothing if not gentle in his intimacy this afternoon. He pushes his fingers into you at an agonizingly slow pace. He grinds his palm in small, deep circles, ensuring you feel every last inch of his digits. All the while Remus keeps your mouth occupied. He kisses you deeply and you graze his tongue with yours in return. He tastes bitter from the square of dark chocolate you shared before he pulled you aside and you led him toward his dormitory. Remus’s hunger for you grows. His free hand wanders to your left breast. You’re wearing his cardigan and, to Remus's satisfaction, it’s unbuttoned to reveal your lack of clothing underneath. He smiles against your mouth. One of his favorite things involves doing anything remotely dirty to you while you wear one of his jumpers. You relish the feeling of his bare torso against yours as your fingers follow the thin trail of hair to his waistband. Remus abandons your lips and sets to leaving his mark on the skin around your neck.

You suck in a breath when he begins to curl his fingers inside you. “...just... _there_! _Remus_..."

"When you finish, I'm going to positively devour you."

“How so?”

Remus moves further down your body until he’s settled between your legs. From this angle, his fingers move much more quickly. He slides his tongue up your folds. Your hips buck and a deep moan leaves the back of your throat. To say the times he went down on you were memorable was an understatement—this moment being of no exception. But what was even more memorable was the way he cleaned you up afterward. The anticipation sent a jolt of pleasure to your core. You knew you were close, but when he brushes his thumb against your clit, you‘re taken completely off guard.

You knit your brow. " _Oh_?” You hear how unsure you sound about your own release, but there’s nothing you can do to stop it now.

“Yes, love?” Remus chuckles at your reaction but doesn’t dare stop.

You shut your eyes as your pleasure overtakes you. Your head goes backward, your jaw slackens, your fingers pull at his hair, all while those green eyes between your legs watch. You barely hear the door to the dormitory open over your moans.

"Hey, Moony, we—"

You come to your senses in time to see Remus toss a pillow at the two boys in the doorway. Sirius laughs as though he'd expected to come across the two of you in your current state.

James turns bright red. " **Blimey!** Erm—sorry! I'll be going now!" He whirls around and stumbles into the doorframe, knocking his glasses askew. “Sorry.”

Remus waves his wand with aggravation. The door shuts and locks in the faces of his friends. Your cheeks burn.

"Prongs, I told you!" You hear Sirius say between gasps. "You know how he gets! When those two go missing, they're..."

You don't hear how he finished that sentence. You focus your attention on Remus.

He kisses your inner thigh. "How was it?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"When we're rudely interrupted, _yes_." Remus unbuttons his trousers and shoves them to the floor. You can see the frustration in his actions and know he's about to take it out on you in some of the most delightful ways. His hands pin your hips to the bed. He presses his lips against your stomach, between your breasts, then to your collarbone.

"Remus," you whisper. You know he won't hurt you, but you still take this moment to plead with the wolf. "It's just James and Sirius. You know how they are. It's alright."

"Their voyeuristic tendencies when I'm alone with you...it just....” He growls and grinds his hips against yours.

"I don't think they meant to come in this time." You can’t say the same for the month before, when James burst in after Remus specifically told him the two of you were slipping away for a ride. Or the time last March, when Sirius purposefully hid beneath the bed only to pop out and shout ‘Happy Birthday, Moony!’ as you made Remus come. “Moony, I’m certain it was innocent this time ‘round.”

Remus softens but you can see there’s something still bothering him.

You rest your hands on his upper arms and brush your thumbs against his skin. “Remus, what is it?”

"I want to take you,” he admits.

“What's stopping you?"

"I'll be rough.”

"How rough?"

He fills you to the hilt in one swift gesture. You cry out, digging your nails into his arm. It was just a bit too much. Before you can tell him, Remus kisses you and adjusts himself. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

You nod, an action he never accepts as confirmation when he's like this—when he's accidentally gone too far.

He says your name and asks once more, "Are you alright?"

"Yes." This time you mean it. Now that the twinge had been replaced by an aching desire for him to continue, you slide your hands down to his arse and give it a squeeze. “Keep going.”

And he does. Remus pulls back and rocks into you again and again as you attempt to match his pace. Just when you manage to keep up, he moves even faster. You roll him onto his back. He gazes up at you, admiring the view he has of your naked body surrounded by his cardigan, the sleeves falling over your hands, the bottom reaching past your bum.

“Reckon you can do better than me?” he purrs.

You turn the smirk on his face into a gasp when you slip yourself down on him. You immediately set to work. Riding him at quick pace comes somewhat easy, but you welcome his assistance when he cups your arse and moves you up and down. His cardigan slips down your shoulders until it pools around your wrists and hips. You work to please yourself as you practically bounce against his pelvis. Remus bites his bottom lip. You hear his moan and know he’s incredibly close to coming.

“I was a fool to taunt you.”

“You’ll make it up to me,” you shrug.

And he does. You find yourself on your side, leg over his hip, his cock buried inside you. Remus grins at you as you lean your forehead against his. It’s been some time since he’s taken you this way. You hold onto him and whimper his name.

He kisses your nose. “What is it, darling?”

You don’t understand how he can keep such a steady pace and manage to fuck you so deeply at the same time. In an answer to his question, you give him a kiss as rough as his actions. His hands move to your back. You gently bite his shoulder in an attempt to stifle the broken moans exiting your mouth each time he bottoms out. It’s perfect and exhausting and just painful enough that it’s all so delightful. He adds the pads of his fingers to the friction between your legs. You’re not sure how but his thrusts manage to accelerate. Remus can’t last much longer, you’re sure of it, and your body can’t take much more. He slows to more deliberate motions as he captures you in a kiss.

And that’s when you’ve both finally had enough.

Your name combines with a series of whimpers and moans to create the mantra spilling from Remus’s mouth. You suddenly find that the two of you are making noises that could not only strip Remus of his Prefect privileges, but also land you both in detention were it not for the charms you’d placed. You moan so loud that it hurts your throat. He stops once he’s noticed you’ve reached your end.

You’re raw and exhausted. One look at Remus tells you he feels the same. He catches your eye and you both laugh, giddy from your actions and the fact that he’s still very much inside you.

“ _Blimey_.” You try to say something more, something that expresses how much you love him in this moment, but it’s all you can say after what you’ve just done.

Remus nods in agreement. He pulls out and, for the first time in what feels like hours, you separate. As you lie beside him, you realize you’re no longer wearing his clothes. Once again, you’re left completely naked in his bed—not that you’d want it any other way. Remus reaches for your hand and you interlace your fingers with his. It’s not long before you settle against his side.

“That was good.”

“Only good?” asks Remus with a smile and a lift of his eyebrow. “I’m hurt.”

You nudge him. “ _Moony_.”

“Only joking, love. That go-round left me at a loss for words as well. I’d say that was an excellent use of a free period, don’t you?”

“Without a doubt. Then again, compared to the bath...”

“What bath?”

“The one you and I will share later.”

“Ah, you’re right. How could I forget?” After a kiss, he lifts your chin. “Compared to the bath, this is only foreplay.”


End file.
